Opposite Allies
by Dreamer Wolf
Summary: Kikyo figures out a way to use Kouga's affection for Kagome to seperate Kagome and Inuyasha. In other words, Kikyo's sneaky and manipulative and the other two are blind to it. ch.8 Kagoem learns a bit more aboout Omega
1. Fighting again?

Hi People! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. If the characters seem totally OOC, tell me and I can fix it, along with other problems. Please review, because it can be boring to write without feed back. By the way, I can't for the life of me remember if Kouga ever meets Kikyo, so for this story he hasn't. Yet.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any elephants. Or Inuyasha for that matter.   
  
******* (SCENE CHANGE)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Kouga was mad, and every single one of the wolf demons in the area knew it. It's not like he tried to hide it though. He snapped at anyone within ten feet of him and was growling deep in his throat almost constantly. The reason for his irritability was quite apparent. He had been badly injured in his most recent fight with that dog turd, Inuyasha. He had been forced to lie on his back for the last two days, some of the other wolf demons having to practically hold him down at times.  
  
"Let me up NOW" he howled, even as he winced from the pain in his side.   
  
"Koga, you need to heal," the demon who was trying to hold his left arm down protested.  
  
"No, I need to go kick that idiot puppy's butt!" he growled. "He's out there with MY Kagome and I'm gonna go-"  
  
"You can't fight him in this condition, when he nearly beat you when you were in good health," the demon holding down his right leg said firmly.  
  
"HE DID NOT NEARLY BEAT ME!" Kouga screeched, making the others want to let him go just so they could cover their ears.  
  
The argument went on for quiet a while.  
  
"Inuyasha, I swear if you call me that one more time..." Kagome threatened as her friends looked on.   
  
"Shut up, wench," he mumbled from the tree branch he was currently placed on. Then he noticed the steam rising from Kagome's ears. 'Uh oh, she's really mad now,' he thought to himself. Thinking quickly, he dropped from the tree, and scooped up a small ball of fur off the ground, where it had been watching the fight with interest.  
  
"Leggome!" the little furry bundle protested.   
  
"Inuyash, you put shippou down this instant! Or I'll say it!" Kagome's eyes flashed.   
  
"No way!" He held the struggling shippou in front of him like a shield. "Now if you 'sit' me, the brat goes down too!"   
  
"Hey, no way!" shippou struggled more frantically.   
  
"Inuyasha you idiot, put him down!" Kagome ran after him. He smirked and leaped nimbly out of the way. He was too busy making faces at Kagome to notice a large boomerang descending on his head. Bringing his hands to his head in pain, he dropped the small kitsune, who promptly scampered back to Kagome and hid behind her.   
  
"Ugh! What was that for?" He rounded on sango, glaring at her.  
  
"Honestly Inuyasha, if you have to ask you're even more of an idiot than we thought." sango returned his glare with one of her own.   
  
"Oh Inuyasha..."  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"sitsitsitsit....."  
  
While Inuyasha lay face down in a whole deep enough to be his grave, Kagome went back to the fire and finished making the ramen she had been preparing before Inuyasha got on her nerves. By the time the spell had worn off, the food was ready. Inuyasha was rather annoyed to find that his portion was already getting cold and quickly dumped all of it into his mouth, never mind the chopsticks. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to finishing her own lunch.  
  
About five minutes later, Inuyasha began to insist they start up again. "How are we supposed to find those shards if you're just going to sit around eating?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Actually Inuyasha," Kagome said sitting up, "since we're so near the well, I thought I'd go to my house really quick, collect the home work that will undoubtedly be waiting for me, and refill my first aid kit." She looked up hopefully. "It'll only be for one day, I swear. If I leave now, I can be back by tomorrow night."  
  
He did not have the reaction she'd hoped for. "Whadda ya mean go home? No way, we haven't found a new shard in a long time. You are definitely not leaving. School's stupid anyway. Hobo goes to your school and look at him."  
  
"His name is not Hobo, and I am going, and you can't stop me!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha winced as his sensitive ears go the full blast of Kagome's wrath, but stood in her way none the less. "Sit!" she screeched, and grabbed her pack, stomping off in the direction of the well.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, Kagome wasn't unreasonable in her request." Miroku spoke up. He and Sango had been watching the all too familiar routine from the sidelines. Shippou was lying next to Sango, looking at Kagome's vanishing form with a sad, wistful expression on his face.  
  
"He's right for on-," Sango cut her sentence short as she noticed a wandering hand coming closer. Two seconds later, Miroku had a large lump on his head and was lying sprawled on the ground in a decent impersonation of Inuyasha. They both rose after a few seconds. Miroku sat next to Sango again, and Inuyasha was once more in the tree.  
  
Not far away, Kagome struggled to lift her huge pack and toss it into the well. As she did, she muttered angrily to herself. "Stupid Inuyasha....can't even take a one day break for me to go home...makes fun of my life....and Hojo...and school...and whatever else he can to hurt me...idiot acts jealous about stuff like Koga and then calls me names for no reason...." Still mumbling under her breath, she jumped in the well.   
  
Kikyo, who had been listening to Kagome from a hidden spot (though in truth, Kagome was so preoccupied with being angry with Inuyasha, she wouldn't have noticed it Kikyo had been out there line dancing) found her little tirade to be quiet interesting. Kagome had said something about Inuyasha being jealous over...what was it? Ah, yes a certain Kouga. Very intriguing. Few things could tear people apart like jealousy. And from the sound of it, Kouga was interested in her worthless copy. A plan was beginning to form in her mind. She would definitely have to look into this...  
  
Reviewing is a good thing! I don't care if you talk about meatballs, I just want to see if people are interested. Thanks!   
  
Love,   
  
Dreamer   
  
P.S. Hee hee hee 


	2. Kouga meets Kikyou

Thank you to my to reviewers! Yeah for you! I'm not positive who shelll end up with. Suggestions are fine.   
  
Disclaimer: If I really need to say it, then I don't own Inuyasha, ok?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Within an hour after Kagome's departure, Sango was wishing more than ever that Kagome would hurry up and come back soon. Inuyasha was more irritable than ever and Shippou, who couldn't seem to take a hint and stay away, had several bumps on his head.   
  
"Yow! What did I do to you?" Shippou plopped on the ground and tenderly probed his head with his hand.   
  
"Stay away from me runt, "Inuyasha growled, pacing beneath the tree. Shippou aimed a kick as Inuyasha, missed and ended up flat on his back.   
  
Inuyasha gave him a warning glare. Shippou stuck his tongue out at him, before darting behind Sango.   
  
Sango looked down at the little ball of fur clinging to her leg, then back up to the angry figure who was still pacing. She rolled her eyes. How did Kagome put up with this everyday? Sango couldn't even 'sit' Inuyasha. At least Kagome had that.  
  
Miroku seemed bored, and a little sullen, probably because Sango was so busy moving around, trying to keep Shippou and Inuyasha apart that she hadn't been in one place long enough for Miroku to get near her.   
  
"Honestly Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" Sango asked much later. Miroku was asleep against a tree with Shippou curled up next to him, head buried in his clothes. Inuyasha was up in the tree, so it wasn't hard for sango to see him from where she lay. He glanced at her out of the cornere of his eye, then turned away with a dismissive, "Feh!"  
  
"That's easy,"Miroku opened one eye. Sango gave a start. She had thought he was asleep.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tomorrow's the new moon."  
  
Now Sango understood. Inuyasha always got on everyone's nerves when he was about to turn human. Sango supposed he just took out his frustration on them to make up for his feeling helpless.   
  
"Wonderful, "She murmured sarcastically as she lay down to sleep. With Kagome gone and Inuyasha in a worse mood than usual, tomorrow was going to be a long day.   
  
Kouga could smell her coming long before she arrived. He didn't even try to avoid her, even though he wasn't sure if she was dangerous. In fact, he almost hoped she was. Being cooped up in a cave did not improve his temper. Plus, he needed the exercise, now that he was back outside.   
  
"Are you Kouga of the Wolf Demon clan?" she called, once she got closer. He could see her now. As she got closer she seemed more familiar.   
  
"Who are-Kagome??" Kouga stared and was instantly in front of her, holding her hands. Then he let go and stared at the woman in front of him.   
  
"What the heck are you?" He wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant smell. "You look like Kagome, but you smell like burial soil and the dead."  
  
"My name is Kikyou," the cold you woman said. "Kagome is my reincarnation."  
  
"How is that supposed to be possible?" Kouga asked contemptuously. "You'd have to be dead, no walking around my lands."  
  
"I did not come here to explain mine, nor my reincarnation's history to you. " Her cold manner was starting to get on Kouga's nerves, but at her next words, his ears pricked up and he decided she could live a little longer. "I've come because I've heard you have an interest in my reincarnation, and might be open to an idea I had to bring Inuyasha to his senses and get her away from him. I figured if she was staying with you, there would be less of a chance of her getting between us."   
  
"Hmmm. Sounds good. Kagoem realy ought to be with me instead of that idiot puppy." Kikyou's eyes flashed, but Kouga ignored her. "So I suppose that part oof the deal is that I don't kill Inuyasha?" He seemed rather put out.  
  
"Of course, unless we revert to my original plan and Kagome dies so I can regain my soul."  
  
"Listen Dead Woman, it's Kagome's soul. However I'll agree that neither are killed."  
  
"Fine, now listen to me. This has to be done tomorrow. If it doesn't go flawlessly or we'll never get another chance." Kikyou laid out her plan. 


	3. Overslept and swept away

Hooray for my reviewers, I love you guys, even if there's only a few of you. 'sniff.'   
  
Disclaimer- jumps up and down. I told you I don't own the elephants! (or Inuyasha.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next evening found Kagome lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She absentmindedly stroked the fat cat lying next to her, enjoying the comfort of a real bed.   
  
'This is so nice' she thought to herself, stretching. 'A mattress and pillows are definitely heaven sent after a week of sleeping in the woods. I wish Sango could come with me. I don't know if the boys would know how to appreciate a good bed, but I'll bet she would.'  
  
Kagome giggled as she thought of Sango having to put up with Inuyasha and Miroku while she was gone. Kagome definitely didn't envy her. 'I ought to bring her back something. Like maybe a cattle prod to help with Miroku.' Kagome's eyes started to shut. She knew she'd have to be leaving soon, but her eyes just seemed to shut of their own accord. 'Just five minutes...' she thought before sleep claimed her.  
  
Inuyasha watched the sunset with a scowl. It seemed the smaller the rays of sun got, the bigger the knot in his stomach grew. 'Why'd she have to go off tonight of all nights?' he muttered to himself. 'I feel like I ought to wait here for her, but...' he trailed off into a growl.  
  
Sango heard him and looked over, but wisely decided not to say anything. She'd noticed Inuyasha starring at the horizon more and more frequently as sunset drew nearer, and now that the last rays of light were vanishing, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off it. She watched as his hair began to darken and his claws disappeared. Soon all traces of his demon half were gone, pointy ears and all.   
  
"When's Kagome coming back?" Shippou asked from the fireside. "She's been gone forever!"  
  
"Don't be silly Shippou, she's only been gone a day." Sango replied, though she secretly agreed with Shippou. As she had feared, Inuyasha and Shippou had been at each other's throats all day, and as for Miroku...well, he was currently unconscious, courtesy of Sango's boomerang. If her could just learn to keep his hands away from her...oh well.   
  
"Anyway Shippou," Sango continued, "she'll be back tonight, very soon. "\  
  
"Good," said Shippou firmly. "She's the only one who can keep Inuyasha from killing everyone 'cause he's grumpy."  
  
Two seconds later, Shippou had a rather large bump on his head.   
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you go wait by the well, since that's obviously where you want to be?" Miroku asked. "Lady Sango and I will wait here."  
  
"Stay away from me Miroku," Sango warned, backing away from him and narrowing her eyes.   
  
"Whatever." Snorted Inuyasha. Yet even as he said it, he had started toward the well. "If she doesn't get back here soon, I'm gonna go drag her back."   
  
Kagome opened her eyes. 'Wow, it sure got dark quick. What time is it?' She looked over at the clock. 'Eeep! It's so late! Inuyasha's going to kill me.' She leapt from her bed and grabbed her bag. "Bye Mom, bye Sota, Bye Grandpa!" She ran to the well, wincing as she thought of the greeting she would get from Inuyasha. 'It's not like I ment to be late,' she thought to herself rather grumpily. 'I was just so tired.'   
  
She climbed out of the well, then promptly fell over with the weight of her backpack. 'Man, it's dark!' she thought as she tripped over a tree root. 'Oh yeah, duh! It's the new moon! I completely forgot. No wonder Inuyasha didn't drag me out of bed when I over slept.'   
  
She continued on and then turned as she sensed something. 'A shard...? No more than one, and coming really fast. Wait a minute, it couldn't be him again could it?' She quickened her pace, but the feeling of the shard was so close, and then suddenly upon her. The wind was knocked out of her as she was swept off her feet.   
  
"Hey what gives! Put me down!" she shrieked.   
  
"Sorry, Kagome, but you need to sleep for a while," she heard whispered in her ear as a weird smell reached her nose.   
  
"This is like a really bad old movie," she thought as she sank into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________-  
  
Sort-of Cliffy. Ha! I hate cliffies, but I'm gonna use them anyway. Please review. The more reviews, the faster I go because it will seem like someone cares that I'm writing.   
  
If I get anything wrong, please mention it! Thanks. 


	4. But I thought

Sorry for the wait everyone! School's been killer. I generally have to wait for the weekend. Anyway, I want to thank all my oh so wonderful reviewers! I love you guys!   
  
Disclaimer: Go look at all the other disclaimers on all the other Inuyasha fanfics. Then tell me, do you really want to hear it again?  
  
Chapter 4 (it is four, right?)  
  
Even in his human from, Inuyasha heard Kagome yell as he neared the well. He automatically sped up to a full out run.   
  
'Figures. She has the worst sense of timing for getting into trouble. Couldn't she have picked some other night?' Part of him knew he was only being sarcastic because he was worried, but he never acknowledged it. Then something up ahead of him caught his eye. 'What the...?'  
  
A blur raced past him, knocking him off balance. It took his eyes a second to adjust o the speed of at such a close range, but as soon as he saw what, or rather who, it was, he was after it like a shot.   
  
"Kouga you wimpy wolf, get your butt back here! Put her down you little..." Here he went off into a string of words the author does not care to repeat. Kouga only grinned back at him over his shoulder and raced on.  
  
Inuyasha heard a commotion up ahead at the campsite. When he arrived Kouga was there, grinning at Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, an unconscious Kagome slung over his back. As soon as Kouga saw Inuyasha enter the clearing, he raced off once more.   
  
But they weren't left in the dust for long. "Kirara!" Sango yelled. She, Miroku, and Inuyasha jumped onto the now transformed Kirara, shippo barely managing to grab onto Inuyasha's arm before they were off. Sango peered through the dark branches around them, trying to keep Kouga in her sights.   
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not entirely comfortable with this," she yelled back over her soulder. "Kouga seems to be purposely staying close enough so that we won't loose him."  
  
"Probably a trap."Miroku said.  
  
"Feh, there's nothing he can come up with to trap me," Inuyasha answered. (A/N: well, not too arrogant are we?) "Besides, he's got Kagome. What choice do we have?"  
  
The others nodded mutely and they continued on. Suddenly Sango spoke up. "I can't see him anymore! He dove off to the side, and now he's gone."  
  
Miroku looked like he was about to say something, but any words that might have been uttered were cut short by a bat demon swooping down through the trees and promptly scooping up Shippo, who had been perched on Inuyahsa's head.   
  
"Yaaaaah!" yelled Shippo, clearly too surprised to do anything else.   
  
"Shippo!" Miroku yelled. He turned to Inuyasha as he raised his staff. "This is a little too convenient. Someone clearly wants to slow us down. Go after Kagome. We'll grab Shippo and catch up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go already!" He paused a moment to watch as Sango and Miroku went after the demon before once again rushing headlong into the woods. It took him about three seconds to realize he knew where was.   
  
'This is right by Kouga's home! Jeez everything looks a lot different with human eyes at night. I cannot wait until dawn!'   
  
Meanwhile, Kouga was entering his cave with the still sleeping Kagome. Kikyo stood nearby.   
  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Dead Woman?" (A/N Sorry people but this name for Kikyo makes me laugh.)  
  
"If you do exactly as I tell you."  
  
"Are you sure I can't kil him?" Kouga whined. Kikyo sent him a death glare. "Fine, no killing. Sigh."  
  
"Good, now leave. I don't think it would be her wish for you to see her indecent."  
  
"She's my mate!" he protested. "Besides, you might kill her."  
  
"I already agreed not to kill her, but if you insist, one of your people may stay here, if they are a female."   
  
Kouga pouted for a minute then gave up. "Fine." He snapped. Looking toward the back of the cave, he shouted. "Omega, come here!" A figure a bit smaller than him stood in the shadows. No doubt Kouga could see who it was, but not having demon's eyes, Kikyo couldn't really make out any features. "Show Kikyo to one of the rooms in the back, and stay with them. Watch over Kagome until I tell you other wise. If she is harmed, your life will be worth a bit of straw in a fire." The figure nodded mutely, gently lifted Kagome, then motioned for Kikyo to follow her.   
  
*** *  
  
Inuyasha slowed as he approached the mouth of Kouga's cave. He didn't want to walk blindly into a trap, and with out his demon nose, he couldn't tell if anyone was nearby. 'What are human noses good for anyway?' he thought to himself. 'You can't smell anything until it's shoved so far up your nose it pokes your brain!'  
  
Suddenly he came to a dead halt. He stared at the clearing in front of him, hardly believing what he saw. Kagome stood there in the darkness, her back to him. Her hair and school uniform fluttered in the light breeze. He stood transfixed as her saw her...and saw Kouga. 'She's.... She's kissing him...' He stumbled backward. How could she? His mind was racing, but no explanations popped up, except one. 'She loves him, not me. That's it. How the heck could I have thought otherwise? It's just that I thought.....I thought she might.....I...' He turned and ran.   
  
Kouga looked over 'Kagome's' head. "It worked. I must admit, Dead Woman, that was a heck of an idea."   
  
"Well, Kouga, it's been...interesting, but I must leave. There are still other matters I must attend to. I will change back into my clothes and be on my way." She looked down in disgust at the clothes she was wearing. "I don't understand why she would wear this." Stone faced once again, she turned and headed back to the cave.   
  
****  
  
So, How'd you like it? Come on, review already, you know you want to. I'm pretty sure in the end this will be Kagome/Inuyasha, but I might change my mind if I get reviews asking me to switch stuff. Maybe. Anyway, there's no reason I can't mess with all my character's first!   
  
Later,  
  
Dreamer Wolf 


	5. Moss and Omega

I'm writing this Saturday, but the internet seems determined to punnish me for being on the computer so much and won't work. So, I have no idea when this will be up. Of course, if your reading it, none of this will matter so I guess I should stop. Anywayz...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the bottle of Sprite Remix I'm drinking while I write!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Shippo!" Sango on Kirara finally managed to grab Shippo from the bat demon. They had chased it for miles. It unnerved Sango a bit. She had never seen a bat demon so very fast. Usually they were prone to jagged, uneven flight, but this one has flown in a straight line as though in a race. They hadn't managed to fight it the whole time. Trying to keep up with it was enough work as it was. Oddly though, it never tried to attack any of them.   
  
"Shippo, why didn't you use any of you tricks or anything?" she asked as they landed on the forest floor. Shippo looked up at her, his eyes still wide.   
  
"Sango, Miroku, that wasn't a bat demon!"  
  
"What are you talking about Shippo?" Miroku questioned from behind sango on Kirara. "What was it then?"  
  
"How should I know?" the kitsune yelled. "All I know is, it wasn't solid!"  
  
"What??!" Shouted Sango and Miroku together. "B-but we saw it carry you..."  
  
"Jeez, aren't you two listening! It wasn't solid. I felt something pick me up, but when I tried to hit it, my hand went right through it."  
  
"Then how-?"  
  
"That was my doing." A voice from the side spoke up. Kikyo stepped forward and was greeted with a group glare. "I needed to lure you away from Inuyasha."   
  
'I thought the demon was just trying to slow us down.' Miroku mentally kicked himself. Aloud, he said, "You know Kikyo, Inuyasha seemed willing enough to meet you alone all those other times. Why bother using trickery now?"  
  
Kikyo smiled a smugly and Sango had to try with all her might from trying to rip that annoying face off bare-handed. (A/N: Go Sango!) "Well," said Kikyo slowly, "he seems to have developed an unfortunate affection for my copy, and I could not be sure he would give her up willingly."  
  
'Give her up...?' Sango grimaced. 'Give her up to Kikyo? But Kikyo wants to kill Kagome!'   
  
"If you've touched on hair on Kagome's head..." Sango growled, sounding more like Inuyasha than she would ever admit.  
  
"I would be concerned about your own fates if I were you." Kikyo answered. "You perhaps remember the spell I put on the arrow to keep Inuyasha bound forever to the god-tree? Well I have been working on a slight variation." Kikyo raised her hands. Red light shot out and before anyone could so much as blink, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sunk to the ground, their eyes open, but devoid of all traces of emotions.   
  
Kikyo stood over them, a rather relieved expression on her face. She made a motion with her hands, like a conductor signaling the choir to stand. Cool green moss sprung up from the ground and covered the sleeping trio.   
  
"May your rest be more peaceful than mine." She said softly. (A/N: Wow, she almost sounded nice there for a minute. Too bad she acted evil just before.)  
  
****  
  
Kagome's eye lids fluttered open as her brain tried to register what had happened. She was going towards the well... no wait! Coming back from the well...when she'd.... ummmm....Kouga! That was it! Kouga had grabbed her. So where was she now?  
  
Her eyes came into focus and she examined her surroundings. She was in a small, well-lit cave, lying on soft blanket with a lighter one covering her. Over then entrance was a wooden beam from which hung what looked dark blue curtains. Small stalactites hung from the ceiling. To Kagome it looked like the rock roof was melting. The thought was enough to make her let out a small, nervous giggle.   
  
She heard a soft sound behind her. She turned and let out a soft, "Oh!" of surprise. In the corner was a young girl who looked to be a bit younger than kagome. She had thick black hair that was wild and out of place, though it didn't quite hide a pair of pointed ears. Her knees were pulled up against her body, so it was hard to see her outfit, but from what Kagome could gleam, it looked an awful lot like Kouga's. Her eyes were shut and the hair that hung down in front of her face fluttered in time with her steady breathing. Kagome studied her face.  
  
'Her features match Kouga, except slightly less hardened. Who is she?'  
  
As though she'd said it aloud, Kagome's thoughts seemed to wake the girl. "Hello," Kagome ventured cautiously. "What's your name? And umm, and you tell me where I am?"  
  
The young wolf demon rose to her feet, and bowed low. "You're in the home of the Wolf Demon Clan." The girl said softly. 'Wow, she sounds even younger than she looks,' Kagome thought to herself.   
  
"My name is Omega." She continued. "I have been assigned to watch over you until Kouga returns."  
  
'Watch over me to keep me safe, or to keep me from escaping?' Kagome wondered nervously. She waited to see what would happen next.  
  
****  
  
Finally, I get to put my new character in! Yea! For those of you who may not know why in the world I chose 'Omega' for a name, I got the idea when thinking about wolf packs. (I love to read about wolves. They're my favorite animals!) In a wolf pack, there is the Alpha male who is the leader, the Alpha female, who is his mate and generally the only one to bear pups, the beta male and female, which are just below in ranking, and in most every pack there is also an omega. The omega is the wolf that all to other wolves take their aggression/frustration out on. It tends to be the most timid one, who's the least aggressive. They eat last and generally stay away from the rest of the pack, but they don't leave because trust me, it's better to be an Omega than to be a lone wolf, especially in another pack's territory. (if I got anything wrong about the pack structure, PLEASE TELL ME! Thank you) And don't forget to press that little button that says review! 


	6. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire!

Sorry for the delay everyone! Ok, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's short, but I don't have long to type.  
  
Inuyahsa sat quietly in the branches of an old tree, watching the sun rise. Normally it would be hard to keep the grin off his face on the morning after the new moon. It was such a relief not to have to bear the overwhelming feeling of helplessness that came from being temporarily human. Today, however, he barely registered the change. He had been in shock most of the night. Kagome, who he had figured would always be there with him, was gone.   
  
She was with Kouga. After he had kidnapped her no less! Apparently the world really had gone insane.   
  
He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that, even with his sense of smell having returned, he didn't realize Kikyou was approaching until she was just beneath his tree.   
  
"Inuyasha!" she called up to him. "I have news for you."  
  
Iuyasha snapped out of his brooding and looked down. He saw her and climbed down, trying to banish the still lingering feelings of grief.   
  
"Kikyo," he came closer, surprised that she had sought him out. Usually it was the other way around, if at all. "What...? Why are you here?"  
  
"I am sorry I must tell you this Inuyasha, but I have some news that I believe you will find...distressing."  
  
Inuyasha figured he was already pretty distressed. "Is this about Kagome? Because I already know about-"  
  
"No," Kikyo cut him off. "This concerns your other traveling companions."  
  
"Wha..?" Then he remembered. They'd run off to rescue Shippou. He mentally kicked himself. How the heck had he forgotten? Was he really that upset over Kagome? He shook hi head, trying to clear it, then turned back to Kikyo. "Are they alright? What happened? There's no way a stupid bat demon could take them out. They're too stubborn for that."  
  
"The demon was no match for them, it is true, but that was not the danger I was referring to. I was not there in time to see the beginning, but as I arrived, the hole in the monks hand had become uncontrollable. It devoured the woman and small demon with him until he too was sucked in." (A/N: Liar! Whacks Kikyo. Whack Whack!)  
  
Inuyasha sat down very fast. It was exactly as Miroku had feared, and sooner than he'd expected it. But it couldn't be true, could it? How could his whole universe have been destroyed so quickly?  
  
He shut his eyes tight and prayed he'd wake up. If only someone would turn back the clock! If he'd remembered earlier and been there for him, he could've done something.  
  
Rationally, he knew if he'd been there, he'd be dead right now, but part of his brain was still screaming that he'd have thought of something to save them, if only he'd been there.   
  
After five minutes of these kinds of thoughts, he finally looked back at Kikyo. To his utter surprise there were tears in her eyes. She saw him looking. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I feel guilty."  
  
"Why? You didn't have anything to do with this." (A/N: yeah right!)  
  
"I feel guilty because you miss them and yet I am glad because now you can come with me."  
  
"Uh, you're not still planning on going back to hell, are you?" Inuyasha asked nervously.   
  
"No Inuyasha. Instead, when the jewel of four souls is complete, I will use is to fashion a living body fro myself. Then I will no longer have to steal the souls of others in order to stay near you."  
  
'Should I go with her?' Inuyasha wondered. 'I guess I should. She's the only one left who cares for   
  
me.'  
  
"Alright Kikyo. It's just up now. Let's go."  
  
****  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! 


	7. She sees them

I'm back at the computer! Yea! I wrote the next cuple of chapters, but they won't go up 'till I see some reviews, so please tell me what you're thinking folks!  
  
Disclaimer: Straight out- I don't own anything except Omega. She's mine, so leave her alone! Oh yeah, and the plot too.  
  
The effects of whatever Kouga had used to knock her out did not go away as soon as Kagome had woken up. She fell back asleep not long after Omega had introduced herself. When she woke up once more, she was by herself. A moment later, the makeshift curtains were pushed aside and Kouga walked in.  
  
"What were you thinking?" she shouted as soon as she saw him. "Don't smile at me! I ought to slap that smug grin right off your face!"  
Kouga was momentarily stunned. Kagome had never talked like this before. She must have been hanging out with the stupid Inuyasha too much. Thank goodness he had gotten her away before it could get any worse.  
Putting on a concerned face, he put up a hand to stem the flow of angry words. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I didn't want you to be hurt. I figured it would be better if you didn't see."  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked nervously.  
"I know you'll never believe me, so let me show you." He scooped her up, but for once she wasn't screaming in his ear. She didn't even realize they were traveling at near lighting speed through the forest. She was too busy going over all the awful possibilities. What could be so bad even Kouga didn't want her to see?  
'Please doesn't let them be dead. Please don't let them be dead.' She silently prayed over and over with her eyes squeezed shut and her jaw clenched.  
"Oof," she grunted as Kouga came to an abrupt stop. He gestured for her to be silent. She watched as he pushed aside the branches of the leafy bush in front of them. She glanced through the gap and bit her lip.  
Inuyasha was standing there with Kikyo, beneath a large tree. She listened with all her might. She couldn't get every single word, but enough to understand.  
".the hole in the monk's hand had become uncontrollable." Kagome listened as Kikyo laid out the tail of her friend's demise. She tasted the blood in her mouth and realized she'd bit her lip so hard it was bleeding. Trying to regain her composure, she turned back to the conversation, but it seemed to be already over. Instead, all she heard was "Alright Kikyo. It's just us now. Let's go."  
Kagome stared. Then she rose shakily to her feet and started to walk away. Tears streamed down her face, blinding her as she began to pick up speed. She just wanted to get away from what she'd seen.  
'I mean, I knew he loved Kikyo,' Kagome thought miserably, 'but he didn't even come find me, or-or see if I was hurt. I was kidnapped after all.'  
"Kagome!" She heard Kouga shout, as she stumbled and fell to the ground. He rushed up. "Are you ok?"  
"Ow." Kagome winced. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I think I twisted my ankle." She tried to stand, but it hurt way too badly. "Oh man! I think it might be broken. I can't walk."  
Kouga picked her up very carefully and carried her back to the cave. 'I think I hate that waterfall.' She thought to herself as they re-entered, now soaked to the bone.  
She was put down in the small room in the back once more. Kouga knelt beside her and looked as though he was about to say something. At that moment, another wolf demon poked his head in, gesturing frantically for Kouga to come back into the main cave for a minute.  
Kouga stood and followed him. A moment later, Omega walked into the room, holding a long strip of cloth. She bowed to Kagome then silently knelt down and began to wrap Kagome's ankle with practiced ease.  
Omega's fingers were gentle and Kagome wondered where she'd learned to do it so well, but still, it did hurt. She winced just as Kouga came back into the room. He took one look at her face then put a foot to Omega's back and kicked her away to the side. "I told you to make sure you didn't hurt her," he growled.  
  
* * * * So, how was it? It's not really a cliffhanger, so count your blessings! And review. For crying out loud, it's not that hard! 


	8. Talk at the spring

I know most of my chapters aren't that long, so I tried to make up for it with this one. It's not that much longer, but considering what time it is right now, I'd say it's plenty long! Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: Omega and this particular plot are mine. The rest...nope. Not a bit.  
  
A quick note before we start: I'm going to be pretty much following Kagome and Omega from now on, but we might pop in on Inuyasha and Kikyo from time to time to see if he's come to his senses yet.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome yelled. "What did you do that for? She was helping me, not hurting me. Leave her alone."  
  
"She has to learn to listen." Kouga said in a reasonable voice. "She has to remember her place. You'll understand. Now Kagome, I have something to tell you." He looked at her, then over at Omega. "I'm going to have to leave for awhile. It shouldn't be long. Maybe a week. You probably would have come, but I can't risk it in you current condition. Omega," he continued, "is going to stay here, to care for you. I'm going to take about five others with me."  
  
He stopped at the doorway, then, without turning around, added one more thing. "Remember Omega, I'm releasing you from your other duties, but only because from now on, her well being is your life." He left. In the silence that followed, both could hear Kouga giving instructions to the others and the sound of a stampede that could only have been Kouga and the other five leaving.   
  
Kagome watched sadly as Omega hesitantly rose from where she'd been kicked. Omega's face was expressionless, but Kagome could tell she was scared. Omega looked so young for a moment that Kagome was forcibly reminded of Shippou. She started to get up to go over to her, but her ankle began to protest the movement and Kagome sighed, frustrated at not being able mobile enough to move even a few feet.   
  
'Jeez I broke it bad!' she thought to herself, looking at her bandaged leg. 'Maybe I ought to go home.'  
  
"You should have cold water on that." Omega spoke up softly. "There's a small stream of cold water nearby. I'll take you if you wish." The suggestion was a good one and Kagome nodded. She did want to put something cold on her foot and she also wanted to se if Omega would be a little more open and friendly away from of everyone else.   
  
Omega scooped her up, being very careful of Kagome's foot. When they entered the main cave, some of the others turned to comment, but as they realized she was carrying Kagome let them go without saying anything.  
  
Omega didn't run, but walked slowly. Kagome worried the was too heavy for the girl. "You don't' have to carry me, you know." Kagome said. "If you'll cut me a branch, I can use it as a crutch to support myself."  
  
"No," Omega shook her head. "Kouga would want me to carry you, and anyway you aren't too heavy," she added as though reading Kagome's thoughts.  
  
The stream wasn't far, luckily. It wasn't large, just barely big enough for a person to put one foot on each bank without doing the splits. As Kagome sat on the back soaking her foot, Omega knelt nearby as though awaiting further instruction. As promised, the stream was very cold. After a while, when she felt her toes going numb, she took out her foot and tried to wrap it again.  
  
"May I?" Omega came over and, looking to Kagome who nodded, expertly re-wrapped the ankle.  
  
"So now what do you want to do?" Kagome asked. Omega looked startled at being asked her opinion, but quickly recovered.   
  
"There's a hot spring not too far from the cave, (A/N: Of course.) if you want to bathe before dinner."  
  
"Um, sure," Kagome grinned, secretly hoping it would not be anything raw.  
  
Kagome insisted on walking this time and only leaning lightly on Omega for support. The going was very slow and they didn't arrive at the hot spring until nearly an hour later. By then, Kagome felt hot and dirty so the thought of the cleansing water was more than welcome. She floated over the water contentedly. Looking up, she saw Omega seated cross-legged on the shore, her eyes respectfully lowered.  
  
"Omega!" Kagome called. "Come on, can't you swim?"  
  
"I can."   
  
"The what are you doing? The water's great!"  
  
"You want me to come in with you?" Omega's eyes were wide. "B-but I'm never supposed to swim with the clan."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome was getting tired of this. She was just a kid. Why was Omega treated this way?  
  
"Because, well, it's like being the omega in a pack."  
  
Kagome came closer so they wouldn't have to shout. "Wait, I thought Omega was your name."  
  
"It's kind of like a name and a title." Omega took a deep breath. Apparently, she wasn't used to talking too much. "in a wolf pack, there are what you would call rankings. The head male, the leader, is known as the Alpha male. His mate is the alpha female. The next two are the beta male and female. Then there's the rest of the pack. Th last is the omega. It's the wolf that's least aggressive and tends to be female. It will eat last, stays a little way away from the rest of the pack, and sometimes the aggression of other pack members is taken out on it. " Omega paused and drew a shaky breath. "my mother...foresaw that my life would not be easy and named me after the wolf who would accept that burden."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to have that burden!" Kagome burst out. "It's not right. Didn't your mother realize she'd be making it harder for you when she named you that?"  
  
"at least I'm part of the pack now. Father insisted I stay with the clan. Kouga always listened to him, if not to Mother."  
  
"Kouga...hang on a minute here. Kouga's your brother isn't he?"  
  
Omega looked up at Kagome. Could she trust her? She wasn't supposed to tell, but Kagome'd been a whole lot nicer than anyone else. She could tell her, but maybe she wouldn't tell her everything. Not yet.   
  
"Yes, he's my brother, but please, don't tell him I told you. It's not really talked about."  
  
"Ok." Kagome felt like asking more questions, but managed to hold back. Omega was starting to squirm like a child caught breaking the rules. 'this is probably the most she's talked to someone whose descent to her in years.' Kagome thought with a jolt. Now, back to the original point...  
  
"Well, do you want to come swimming or not?" Omega blinked, then nodded shyly. She slipped out of her clothes, then practically ran into the water.   
  
Kagome watched in shock as Omega swam around the spring, grinning from ear to ear. Th e difference between shy, quiet Omega and happy omega was astounding. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only reason for Kagome's disbelief. Omega had so many bruises along her upper arms and back that she looked like a speckled Easter egg. 'I know even Souta gets a bunch of bruises playing with his friends, but man! Well, I guess it's no wonder,' she thought bitterly, 'If she's pushed around like when Kouga kicked her earlier. Well I guess I won't go home right away after all. Not until I've had a few words with Kouga anyway.'  
  
****  
  
Alright ladies and gents, now that you've met Omega a bit more, I think it's safe to say she needs a new name. Eventually she gets tired of being called Omega, which is rather demeaning, so she asks for a new name. If anyone out there has an idea for a name, send it to me, along with a translation. I'll pick my favorite once I get to that point. Feel free to send in as many names as you want, but don't forge the translation. Thanks! 


	9. AN: Sorry!

Hi people. Um, sorry for not updating. I swear I was going to put up a bunch this weekend, but my, um, story is kind of in my locker at school. I'm really sorry.  
  
To clarify: this is an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. Sorry. However, Due to all the requests for a Kouga/Kagome, I've decided to do one of those too, even though I am definitely a I/K fan. So keep your eyes open for it to show up.  
  
Dreamer Wolf 


End file.
